


He's mine

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst?, Argentum Twins, M/M, No Beta, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, first try at smut, fluff?, i call versus prompto velox, i ship versus prom x prom okay, it's latin for quick or rapid, mentions of kingsglaive characters, possessive noctis, possessive verus XIII prompto, self indulgent fic, these boys got issues, they call XV prom pup and sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: “ah-ah-ahhhh, nghhhhh”“is he hurt?!” panic began to rise in Noctis’ heart at the prospect of his bestfriend being hurt but stopped in his tracks when he heard it again. “no…. it doesn’t sound like painful moaning…..”Noctis gulped and shuffled his feet a little in front of Prompto’s bed room door before quietly as possible opened it just enough to peek. “is  he……..” the raven haired man sucked in a breath and turn red at the thought of seeing his friend masturbating. But what he found made him aroused, angry and jealous at the same time.There was a man with blond hair and a lithe figure kissing his Prompto on said freckled boy’s bed. Yeah you heard that right his Prompto. Noctis liked his bestfriend for a long time, heck the prince might even love him now. They weren’t together because his sunshine was too pure and oblivious to his advances.¬ So seeing someone, some stranger kissing his Prompto made Noctis see red and he was about to burst into the room when his sunshine spoke with a breathy moan.





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposd to be a 3 pages smut fic but turned into a 14 pages smut with too much feeling

  
  
  
  
Noctis keeps knocking on the door of Prompto’s house but still the freckled boy won’t answer his door. He’s been knocking for the pass five minutes and still, no sign of Prompto.

 

“fucking hell Prom answer the door already I know you’re here.” The prince murmured as he increased the force of his knocking. He gave up after some time and tried to twist the doorknob and to his surprise if was open. “that was careless of you Prom… what if someone else was here and found your door unlock.. dumbass” he cursed his bestfriend’s carelessness and proceeded into the house like he owns the place but not forgetting to lock the door first.

  
Noctis knows the place like the back of his hand. It’s not that big of a place anyway and he had enough sleepovers here with Prom to know the structure of the house. He climbed the stairs two at a time and proceeded to turn right, towards his bestfriend’s room. Noctis was humming a tune he heard from the way here when he heard another sound that he knows from (painful experience) that’s definitely Prompto.  
  
“ah-ah-ahhhh, nghhhhh”  
  
“is he hurt?!” panic began to rise in Noctis’ heart at the prospect of his bestfriend being hurt but stopped in his tracks when he heard it again. “no…. it doesn’t sound like painful moaning…..”  
  
Noctis gulped and shuffled his feet a little in front of Prompto’s bed room door before quietly as possible opened it just enough to peek. “is  he……..” the raven haired man sucked in a breath and turn red at the thought of seeing his friend masturbating. But what he found made him aroused, angry and jealous at the same time.  


There was a man with blond hair and a lithe figure kissing ** _his_** Prompto on said freckled boy’s bed. Yeah you heard that right **_his_** Prompto. Noctis liked his bestfriend for a long time, heck the prince might even love him now. They weren’t together because his sunshine was too pure and oblivious to his advances. So seeing **someone** , some **stranger** kissing **_his_** Prompto made Noctis see red and he was about to burst into the room when his sunshine spoke with a breathy moan.

“v-vel! Nghhhhh! Ah-aah-AHHHH! s-stop it! Noctis is downstairs, he’s waiting for me. He c-can’t- urghhh- see us like this!” Prompto arched his back as the man named Vel proceeded to suck him off and put a finger in the freckled boy’s asshole.  
  
“Let him see I don’t care, makes him realize what’s **_mine_** and not **_his_**.” Vel chuckled as he added another finger joining the first one and smirked at Noctis’ direction by the door.

  
  
At this implication Noctis bristled “This asshole knows I’m here! And he’s doing it on purpose! THAT IS IT!!!” he was about to kick down the door and ripped the man off his sunshine when a thought occurred to him.

 

“wait…. Vel? As in Velox, Prompto’s twin brother??!!!” with wide eyes and a hanging mouth Noctis momentarily forgot the moaning going on inside the room as a memory of him finding about Prompto’s brother flashed in the prince’s mind.  
  


 

* * *

 

_It was like any other day of their sleepover in Prompto’s house. They were playing video games on the couch and practically breathing in junk food as the hours passed by that would make Ignis die from a heart attack at the idea of them eating too much junk food. Prompto was practically in Noctis’ lap from their position on the couch but the prince wasn’t complaining, on the contrary he was enjoying it._

_Suddenly Prompto’s phone on the coffee table rang and the screen lighting up to a caller named “best bro”. Noctis raised one dark eyebrow and looked at his boyf-bestfriend! Bestfriend!! THEY WERE JUST FRIENDS OKAY!. His fluffy friend’s face lit up like a Christmas light on a tree when he saw who was calling him.  
 _

_The blond boy picked up the call with glee and looked at Noctis to ask if he minds. Of course the prince doesn’t mind and gave Prompto a reassuring smile. His bestfriend started talking to the other caller and unconsciously leaned behind on Noctis’ chest causing the prince to wrap a hand on Prompto’s waist for support and he paused their game so Prompto and the caller can hear each other much clearly._  
  
“Vel!! How are you??? What took you so long to call??!!”

_  
“……”_

_  
“No-no, hahah I am not angry, why would I be angry with you?!”_

_“…….”_

_“when are you gonna visit? I miss you so much, it kinda gets boring here without you”_

_“……..”_

_“oh.. okay.. I understand….*sniffs* n-no! I am not crying! What do take me for a pussy!!”_

_“……..”_

_“ha-ha-ha ok very funny! By the way how’s Nyx and the gang doing?”_

_“…….”_

_“oh really! Hahahaha well say hi to them for me and tell Libertus to lay off the nuts!”_

_“……..”_

_“ok! I will…. I love you too…. Bye”_

_As the call ends the prince was full of question and some jealousy on the side. “Who’s this guy?? What is his relationship with Prompto?!! And what the fuck! I love you??? I’m supposed to be the only one Prompto tells that too!” As the prince was glaring at the wall questions after questions and murder plans running a mile per minute ran through his head. His sunshine was oblivious to it all and was bubbly after the call._

_“who was that?” Noctis tried to kept his emotions under control and it worked he guessed as his friend didn’t notice a thing off with him._

_“Oh Noct, that was my twin brother Velox or Vel for short. He does this weekly check up on me from his enlistment from the kingsglaive. Here I have a picture of him on my phone.” Prompto opened his gallery and clicked a picture on him and another blond boy beside him. They were both looking at the camera but the other blond was kissing Prompto’s cheek and his right eye was close. His friend scrolled to another but this time the other blond was alone and it was a candid shot of him drinking what seems to be coffee._

_The prince took his time assessing his bestfriend’s twin. They definitely look alike but with some tweaking going on with Vel. Vel was a little more tanner than his brother and his hair was more of a thicker version of Prompto’s. And he doesn’t have the cute little freckles Noctis likes to count sometimes on his face just like Prompto does. They do have the same sharp blue eyes and eyebrows, nose and jaw line._

_But if they were in the same room Noctis without a doubt can immediately tell them apart._

_“After all this time you didn’t even tell me you have a twin brother?” the prince raised a brow yet again at his bestfriend._

_“Dude you didn’t ask and I thought you knew! I know Iggy did a background check on me when we first became friends.” The freckled boy gave the prince a “fight me on this” look that made the raven haired boy cringe._

_“touché” the prince guiltily replied_

_After the pictures Prompto proceeded to tell Noctis about his brother until they were both tired and had to go to bed._

* * *

 

 

 

  
Noctis snapped from memory lane when a loud moan tore through the entire house.

“AHHHH AHHH NGHHH V-VEL M-MORE GIVE ME MORE”

 

The prince turned to the door lightning fast just in time to see a scene that will be the theme of his soon to be wet dreams.

 

The twins’ was facing Noctis’ direction now but he thinks that it’s only Vel that knows he’s here. They were positioned where Vel was behind Prompto and the latter blond’s butt was high in the air. Noctis now concluded that he didn’t like his sunshine’s brother. And like the bastard that he is, Vel had the gall to smirk at Noctis as he thrust into his twin.

 

Noctis can clearly see Prompto’s wrecked face and it was making his pants a little too tight for his liking. His sunshine was drooling and crying, his face was flushed a beautiful shade of red that makes his freckles a little more noticeable than usual. His right hand was supporting his upper body up while his left hand was used into fucking his own mouth.

 

Oh how Noctis wished it was his dick that was inside that mouth. The prince can help but palm his growing erection through his jeans as he listened to the moans his beloved was making.

 

Vel gave a toothy grin for he knows what the prince of Lucis was doing in the other side of the door. “ok it’s time for the main event” he thought to himself as he growled possessively and cranked his cute brother’s face to kiss him. At first the kiss was only a simple kiss, no tongue whatsoever. The kiss seemed so intimate that the prince looked away feeling jealous and heartbroken.

 

“Are they… in love with each other?....” Noctis thought sadly as frustrated tears gathered in his eyes. “Damnit! I was fighting a losing battle all along!”

 

The twins’ kiss grew heated both of them unaware of the inner turmoil the prince was having. Tongue met tongue and saliva was exchange. Vel licked and nipped at his brother’s bottom lip asking for entrance. But Prompto was being a tease and kept his mouth shut. The older twin growled and gave a particular hard thrust that made Prompto whine and see stars. Vel took the opportunity and explored his twins’ mouth, licking every corner and the tasting the sweets they ate before doing this.

 

One of Vel’s hands found Prompto’s nipple and started playing with. He enjoyed the sound his brother was making so he twisted his nipple a little harder making Prompto break their kiss with a string of saliva connecting them.

 

“to-too much!! no more Vel… no more.. nghhh ah-ah-ah!”

 

“You say that but you’re reacting like this… I know you missed me but I didn’t think you missed me this much. Didn’t your _prince_ took care of you.” the older twin all but hissed the word prince with so much venom and jealousy. “He got to spend time with Prompto all those years without me and now he thinks my brother is **_his._** Well you're wrong your highness.” He smirks as he stops all stimulation making Prompto cry out and whine.

 

“V-vel! What  the hell man! Why’d you stop! I was so close.” Prompto whined, angry that his brother stopped when he was about to cum. He started thrusting back to his twin but the other blond stopped him with a hand on his hip.

 

“beg for it”

 

“what?” the freckled twin look at his brother like he’s crazy.

 

“I said beg for it” Vel gave one thrust that had Prompto groaning and he looked at the prince’s position at the other side of the door. The prince locked gaze with him and they glared at each other. Vel spoke again never breaking gaze with the prince.

 

“Beg for much cock Prompto. Say it’s the only thing you need. Say you only need **me** and nobody else. That you’ll only love **me**.” There was only silence after that no one was moving or speaking. Vel and Noct are still glaring at each other until a broken sob that broke both their hearts came from Prompto. Vel immediately broke eye contact with the prince to look at his crying brother. He wasn’t crying from passion or lust, he was crying because he was torn apart inside.

 

The older twins’ eyes widen and quickly gathered his crying brother into his arms and cooing for him to stop. Apologizing for his actions and promising to never do it again. The younger twin shook his head.

 

“No, I should be the one apologizing not you….. I-I can’t say that you’re the only one I love…. I am sorry Vel but I love Noctis too! I-I-I…… I don’t deserve you! I don’t deserve your love or Noctis’ love! I’m sorry, I’m sorry….” Prompto keeps repeating himself while violent sobs shook his whole body. Vel pulled out causing Prompto to whimper but his brother hushed him and turned him around so they were facing each other.

 

“No stop that you deserve my love, you deserve everybody’s love. Prom you are a ball of sunshine and everybody can't help but to be attached to you. You’re my ray of hope in this dark and cruel world. Call me sappy or some shit but it’s true. And I think your prince thinks so too.

 

Vel gave Prompto a sweet kiss and turned him around facing the door, he covered some of his brother’s body parts and called for the prince. “I know you’re there prince Noctis, you can come in if you want.

 

Prompto gave his brother an alarmed stare as he follow his gaze towards their slightly opened door and there he saw his bestfriend’s equally shocked face.“Wh-what! Noct were you there the whole t-time!!!” Prompto blush a dangerous shade of red and hid his face in his twins chest and covering his body as much as he can. Then dread started filling his whole system.

 

“ _oh-oh no! he saw what we were doing! He saw me fucking my own twin brother and declared my love for him!! He must think I’m disgusting now for even loving my twin more than family. He’s gonna leave me now. He’ll say I’m a sick person to my face. Cause no normal person would fuck his own family and love another person at the same time. He’s gonna hate me and leave me now that he knows.”_

Those negative thoughts made Prompto want to vomit but he held it in, instead he let out a gut wrenching cry that startled the other boys in the room and made them fly into action. The older twin looked at the prince with a panicked face and that set the prince running inside the room and be at his bestfriend’s side at record speed.

 

With some navigating Vel put a blanket over Prompto and gave his sobbing twin to the prince while he gets some towel from the connecting bathroom to cover this naked body. Prompto’s sobbing increased tenfold when he was place on Noctis’ lap, his anxiety spiking without the presence of his brother.

 

“shit he’s going into a panic attack!!” the prince wasn’t new to this, he has witnessed his sunshine go into panic attacks before. And he wished when the first time it happened that it’ll be the last one. “guess I was wrong…” he rubbed the blond boys back and tried desperately to even out his breathing. “shhhh it’s okay, you’re okay prom…. Just breathe in….. and out…. In…. out…. good, good you’re doing great sunshine.

 

The freckled boy copied the prince’s even breathing and finally he calmed down, he’s body was still shaking but otherwise he was good. He buried his face in his prince’s shoulder and inhaled his scent calming him further. Noctis kept rubbing comforting circles in Prompto’s back and started to gently rock their bodies back and forth. Velox came back with boxers on and a warm towel for this brother.

 

He ran a hand through his brother’s hair and coaxed his younger brother to look at him. Prompto obeyed and let his twin clean his face with the warm towel. He was untangled from Noctis and his body was cleaned by Vel. After the cleaning, he was given a pair of boxers and the three of them sat in silence for a while. Nobody moved or made a sound, Prompto was looking down at his feet avoiding the prince’s eyes. While the other two was communicating by eyes, Noctis and Vel kept staring at each other until the older twin gave a scowl at Noctis and the prince sighed and came closer to his bestfriend.

 

“Prom I-“

“You hate now don’t you Noctis”

“what I no! Prom listen I-“

“NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GONNA SAY SO DON’T! PLEASE NOCTIS I CAN’T BEAR IT IF YOU SAY YOU HATE ME AND I’M A DIGUSTING PERSON! THAT YOU’RE GONNA-“

Before Prompto could even finish his sentence there was a pair of lips catching his own in a bruising kiss, the freckled boys mouth was closing and opening like a fish out of water when their kiss ended. Noctis placed his forehead against Prompto’s and his right hand on his cheek.  
  
“shut up for once Prom and listen…. I… I don’t care if you sleep with your brother or if you’re in a relationship with him. I can’t take that away from you he’s your family, your twin and if you love him more than that… so be it. What I want is for you to look at me the way you look at him…. I want you… to love me just like him… more than just a family or a friend…. I love you Prompto so much that it hurts.

 

“I’ve been trying for the past few years for you to notice me. But I wasn’t obvious enough huh.” Noctis gave a small laugh despite their atmosphere but this cause Prompto to crack a small smile and for Vel to smirk.

 

“Well you really have to be more obvious to get the message across my dumb brother.” Velox teased causing Prompto to protest and for Noctis to chuckle. Once the laughter died down the prince looked at Prompto with so much adoration and love Prom’s sure that his heart was overflowing right now. Noctis took Prompto’s hands in his own and kissed both of it.

 

“I don’t think that you’re disgusting Prom… far from it actually. You’re the most beautiful, loving and caring and funny guy I know and I love everything about you, flaws and all. And don’t even think that I’m gonna leave you I’d rather eat all the vegetables in the world than do that to you.” Prompto chuckled and Noctis kissed him one more time.

 

“Prompto…. I love you I wanna be with you all the time. I love you… I love you…. And I wished that you would love me too.” Both he and Prompto started crying now and they can’t wipe away the tears because they were both busy gazing into each other eyes.

 

“So what’s your answer Prompto.” Vel said from the side letting the two have their moment. But nothing will be accomplished if they just stared at each other. Vel knows that those two has to hear each other say they love one another to end this situation they’re in. The two crying boys got out of their stupor and smiled at each other.

 

“I love you too Noct, longer than you had imagined. But I was afraid of you finding out…. I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we have. And think about it, a pleb like me pining for a royal like you is outrageous. And I’m in a relationship with my twin…. are you really ok with that??..... are you really fine with sharing me???!” at the last two sentences he said, Prompto looked at both his brother and his prince.

 

Noctis and Velox looked at each other and nodded.

“hey I’m cool with it, as long you still love me and be with me I’m ok with sharing. I can’t really make you choose pup. I know I’ll hurt you so much if I made you choose between me and princey here." At the last word Noctis grimaced at Vel as the older twin smirk at him.

 

“yeah sunshine I don’t mind sharing as long as you’ll love me too.” the freckled boy blush at the pet names and at what they said that he hid his face with his arms. “You two are embarrassing… but ok you’re right and I’ll be honest I can’t choose between you two and I love you both so much. And just the thought of one of you leaving me hurts. Both Noct and Vel enveloped their sunshine in a hug causing said sunshine to laugh and give them a kiss on the cheek.

 

“We’ll make this work sunshine I promise” Noctis promised as he kissed Prompto passionately. Vel came to his brother’s back and started attacking his neck, leaving bite marks all over it. Prompto started getting hard again and it's the same for his two lovers. He can feel Vel’s cock sliding between his ass and Nocts’ pressing against him. He broke his kiss with the prince just for his lips to be captured again by his brother.

“Ahhhh…ahhhh…ahhhh Vel, Noct … ahhhhh more p-please.”

 

The two obliged at his request with Noctis laying him down on the bed and started to suck his cock. The prince’s tongue started circling his tips and sucking a little before taking all of it into his mouth. Prompto saw stars dance around his eyes and his back made a beautiful arch away from the bed. When he came back down the bed he felt his twin straddle his chest and put the tip of his own cock in Prompto’s mouth. The younger twin didn’t waste time and took all of his brother in his mouth and started to deeply suck.

 

“oh oh yes pup just like that harder!!” Vel had thrown his head back as his brother work at his weeping cock. Noctis started to suck harder too, overjoyed that he finally get to taste his sunshine even though he has to share. He bobbed his heard harder as he can feel this lover was getting closer. The prince had a sudden idea and inserted his middle finger into Prompto’s quivering pucker. The inside was still soft given the fact that it was used before.

 

“ah Noct- NOCT!! I’M CUMMING!!!!” well that did the trick, the prince swallowed all of Prompto’s semen not leaving anything behind, he licks him clean and glances up and seeing the blissed out expression on Prompto’s face. Noctis embedded the image into his brain for future use. His sunshine looked more pretty now. With his eyes glazed with lust, lips red from sucking Vel dick and his hair messed up in a good way.

 

“did you enjoy yourself pup?” Vel reached towards his brother to kiss him and for Prompto to do the same with Noctis. The kissing cycles lasted for some minutes until Vel suggested something. “Pup can you…. take the both of us in… at the same time??” the younger twin blushed at the prospect of them being in him at the same time.

 

“I think I can”

 

“You know, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want too.” Noctis reassured him while giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Yeah pup it was just…. a suggestion.” Vel agreed with the prince and looked into the side ashamed that he was kinda pressuring his brother again. Prompto saw this and put a hand on Vel’s face.

 

“No it’s okay… I can handle it.” Their sunshine gave them both a loving smile and waited for them to go into position. Vel and Noct gulped and looked at each other. “I’ll take the back you take the front.” Noctis nodded and maneuvered Prom is in lap. “are you sure you can do this?” Prom nodded and Vel tossed a bottle of lube and a condom for him to use. The prince was about to put the condom on but Prompto stopped him. The prince raised an eyebrow at his lover but prompto just blushed.

 

“I wanna feel both of you cum inside me. I wanna feel it drip outside of me when you two are finished ravishing my body.” Both of Prompto’s lovers blush at his declaration and if they weren’t hard before and they were really hard now.  “who knew our little pup could be so dirty” Vel was lying he knew his brother enjoys dirty talk. But he rarely did it, he would do it sometimes when he feels a lot more confident and usual.

 

Noctis gets the gist of things and went along with it and he somehow enjoys things like this too, but only with Prompto. “You’ll like that huh sunshine, me and your brother pounding in your sweet little hole. Stretching you until you feel you can’t take anymore. Noctis growled as he spread lube on his raging erection and biting his lover’s neck. Vel did the same thing, uttered dirty and shameful things to Prompto . This got his brother moaning like a bitch in heat while preparing himself and his brother’s hole.

 

“You go in first” Vel said to Noctis and he nodded. First he circled his tip in his lover’s hole, giving it a few slaps before entering. The freckled boy mewled and made lewd noises as the prince continues to enter him. Prompto gave a whine when Noctis was fully seated inside.

 

“Noct urghhh ahh- ahh-ahh uhmmmm so good.. feel so f-full” Noctis kissed and made Prom relaxed a little more as Vel prepared to enter his brother. “Ok here I go pup” with that warning Vel entered the tip of his dick in Prompto and felt how tight it was inside. All of them moaned with Prompto feeling so tight for the other two and their lover feeling so full. The younger twin threw his head back with a silent scream as his brother has now fully entered him too. His lovers peppered his body with kisses because they want him to relax until they can move. Noctis sucked on his nipple while jerking him off as Vel kissed all over his back and neck.

“Y-you two can move now” Prompto was surprised that he can even form a coherent sentence with how full he was feeling. Vel nodded and lifted his brother up and impaled him on their dicks. Their sunshine screamed from ecstasy and saw white flashed before his eyes. The other two groaned and growled at how tight their lover was and they can feel each other’s cocks being squeeze by their tight lover and that added to their ever growing lust.

 

Prompto was really screaming now and the other two loved every second of it. Vel reached around Prompto and grasped his cock in a tight grip while his other hand tweaked his nipple. Noctis reached up and grabed Prompto’s hair and leveled him with his face so they can kiss each other hungrily. As minutes passed their climax has been nearing its end. One particular deep thrust did it for Prompto and he screamed and came hard squirting his semen on Noctis’ abdomen.

 

The two almost came when Prompto squeezed them hard enough but they lasted a few more deep thrusts with Vel coming first and Noctis the last. Their freckled lover screamed yet again as they filled him with come after come. They basked in their post orgasmic high and when they finally came to, both Vel and Noctis kissed Prompto loving that the latter blond can’t help but cry and laugh a little.

 

“wow… I can believe we’ve just done that.” Noctis nuzzled Prompto’s neck as Vel kissed his head. “Well get use to it Prom cause you’re never gonna get rid of me until you get tired of me. The prince declared as he smiled loving at Prom.

 

“what princey said” Vel teased which cause the prince to glared at him and for Prom to laugh at them.

 

“I love you Noctis..”

“I love you to Prompto”

“I love you Vel”

“I love you too pup”

 

With declarations of love made the three slept peacefully with Prompto at the center and Velox and Noctis at his side.

 

_“I never felt so much love in my entire life. I pray to the Astrals that we can stay like this….. “_

_“Forever and always…”_

* * *

 

Noctis was playing king’s knight on his phone while Vel was on the bean bag inside their room eating sweets. They both showered and were waiting for Prompto to finish his own. No one said a thing to each other and they were completely ignoring one other.  Vel glanced at Noctis and shallowed the cookie he was eating. “You know I still don’t like you princey” Noct paused his game and looked at Vel. “hey, the feelings mutual but for Prompto’s sake I’ll be nice.” Noct put as much sass he can on that sentence. Vel smiled he likes the fire inside Noctis but he still hates him.

 

“Another thing princey…”

Noctis got irritated by the nickname but answered nonetheless. “what”

“you know why I joined the kingsglaive”

“no and why should I know it” the prince sassed this cause Vel to chuckle

“You know the glaive’s motto right… for heart and home… Promp is my heart, he **_is_** my home. He’s the only one I’m fighting for ….so here's the deal”

 

Vel chuckled again and got into Nocts’ face, “I’ll do the same, I’ll play nice….. but if you ever hurt my brother for the love of Eos don’t let that happen cause I will personally hunt you down, royal or not… Got it!” Noct didn’t back down on the challenge. “I could say the same to you” they glared at each other but separated because they can hear Prompto finishing his shower. They went back to what they were doing before and everything went back to normal like nothing happened.

 “Just remember princey/asshole….”

**_“He’s mine”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yap that did it..... tell me what you think in the comments and if you see any mistakes please tell me! *bows*


End file.
